


The Tragic Events Of September.

by lightbox



Series: Camp Camp Evelyn Evelyn Au [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Evelyn Evelyn (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Animal Abuse?, Child Abuse, Conjoined Twins, Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mention of blood, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other, Sexual Abuse, Twins, but they will, daniel is a bitch, idk theres dead chickens, myspace - Freeform, pretty short atm, sorta but not my idea, the warnings dont apply rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbox/pseuds/lightbox
Summary: David and DanielDaniel and DavidTogether and AlwaysDaniel and DavidDavid and Daniel





	The Tragic Events Of September.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! this is my first ever published fanfiction. There will be more chapters but i dont really have an update schedule set yet. In the meantime please enjoy what ive written already :) the chapters are kinda short atm but they will be longer in the future. This work is inspired by the lovely album Evelyn Evelyn and yall should def check it out. Its hauntingly beautiful  
> this will also be published on my tumblr @disasterofthefinearts

David and Daniel.  
  
Daniel and David  
  
It had always been that way and it always will be that way. From the day they were born to the time of death they would be David and Daniel.  
  
Their story began on September 11, 1985 in a small trailer on a farm in Kansas. When their mother had gone to a doctor he said that she would be expecting twins. The pair were delighted to use the extra set of hands on the farm, which was the mans only inheritance and the woman gave up a promising legal career to be with him. The joy was short lived after the woman found out she gave birth to dibrachius parapaugus conjoined twins. The twins were joined at the side and between them shared two arms, three legs, two hearts, three lungs, and a single liver. Approximately twelve minutes after the twins birth their mother was pronounced dead  
  
May her soul rest forever in peace  
  
The doctor on-call immediately went into the other room to operate after the birth, muttering bible verses under his breath with frightening accuracy. It was at this moment that Sheriff Masters went into the small trailer to ask if anyone had needed assistance, when he entered he found the estranged doctor holding a rusty chainsaw just moments away from hitting the infants smooth skin. The sheriff then draws his pistol and fires. The bullet wound hits the doctor in the heart, he stumbles backwards and lets out a cry of pain reminiscent to an elephant getting poached. The father, still mourning the loss of his young wife, and the alarming condition of his sons. Was suddenly struck from behind with the same rusty chainsaw that was almost used to end the life of his only two children.  
  
The distressed sheriff then takes the two young boys and radios back to the police station where he arranges for the boys to be admitted to the Campbell Center for the Developmentally Disabled in Topeka, Kansas. Sheriff Masters decides to deliver the twins personally. Less than an hour into the drive a truck swerves along the road and crashes headfirst into the sheriff’s patrol car, sending him through the windshield. He will die an hour later due to excessive blood loss. The world around the car became a sea of feathers due to the cages flying off the bed of the truck during the accident. Many of the chickens that flew out have been seriously injured or killed. The pools of blood spilled into the road as the man driving the truck got out seemingly unharmed. He nervously made his way to the patrol car. As he peered in the window his eyes focused on the two twin boys still in the back, still and unharmed compared to the rest of the chaos around them. Ignoring the dying sheriff in the front seat, the man takes the two boys and sets them in the cab of the damaged truck. He began to drive, leaving the chickens and the man to their inevitable death on the road. A grim smile forms on his face as he puts the truck in gear, and begins to drive.


End file.
